Suicide
by Amy Yuy
Summary: Naruto confesses to Sasuke, they have a wonderful night but in the morning Sasuke is a little uncomfortable with discussing their feelings. How will this affect Naruto?
1. Naruto

Suicide

By: Amy Yuy

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Possible deathfic, angst, yaoi, a little limey in the sex department.....

Amy: Hi, y'all! I have been batting this idea around in my head for about a month now. And I now have a little time with all the snow......

Sasu: What is with your hair?

Amy: Do not start with me Sasu-chan. The plot bunny might turn on you!

Sasu: What's the worst you could do to me!? Make me kiss Sakura? *laughing*

Naru: Sasu please do not make her angry! I don't want to spend another night in that room with the video camera!

Amy: I can do much worse, but for now on with the fic. And I apologize for the angst.....

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his face. He tried to bury himself into the warm body next to him but he could not get away from the sunlight. So instead he looked at the dark haired boy who was sleeping next to him. Last night had been amazing, Naruto finally confessed to Sasuke. Now Naruto understood what it meant to be happy and to have someone who loved him.

Naruto brushed some bangs out of Sasuke's face, he looked so innocent and peaceful. Naruto could not resist kissing the soft, perfect lips of the boy next to him. Sasuke was slightly surprised that Naruto was kissing him but then he remembered what had happened last night.

"Good morning, love." Naruto whispered as he pulled back to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"Good morning, Naruto" Sasuke whispered back leering at Naruto.

Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke again. "I love you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked a bit uneasy, "Me too." He mumbled back.

"What do you love about me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with his wide blue eyes staring straight into Sasuke's black eyes.

"Naruto, I don't want to talk about this. It's girly to talk about our feelings. If you want to talk about your feelings maybe you should go find Sakura!" Sasuke squirmed a bit trying to not look at Naruto when he said this. "I need a shower." Sasuke got up and walked out of the room before Naruto could respond. Naruto was completely shocked into silence.

................................ Later that day

In an alley out of the veiw of nosey strangers Sasuke and Naruto are sharing a very heated kiss. Sasuke moved down to Naruto's neck, and Naruto let out a small whinper. "I love you!"

Sasuke let out a low growl "I want to fuck you right here and right now!"

"Don't you mean make love?" Naruto asked a little shocked to hear Sasuke say something so vulgar.

"Shut up and turn around!" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto's pants down. Naruto did as he was told, but he did not like how Sasuke was talking to him.

.............................. The next day

"Naruto! Why are you two so late?" Sakura demanded as the two boys slowly walked up.

"I over sleep, and Sasuke was hogging the bathroom this morning" Naruto replied while yawning.

"And why was Sasuke at your apartment?" Sakura demanded.

"Because my apartment is having some work done on it." Sasuke answered smoothly before Naruto could blurt out anything.

"Well you can always come and stay with me Sasuke!" Sakura said batting her eye lashes. "Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked while since Naruto looked upset about something.

"Oh, it's nothing." Naruto turned his fake smile on Sakura.

...........................That night

"Why did you lie to Sakura? Are you ashamed of what we have?" Naruto asked while they cuddled in his bed.

"Stop asking these stupid questions! I am going home!" Sasuke quickly dressed and left the apartment.

Naruto laid in bed crying, not understanding what had happened. He loved Sasuke and he thought Sasuke loved him but there was something wrong. For right now he was just going to let it go and stop pressuring Sasuke. Maybe things would work themselves out on their own.

.....................A month later

'Well at least he stayed tonight. But my bed still feels empty.' Naruto thought while he watched Sasuke sleep. 'I can pretend that he loves me. But I am just fooling myself.' Naruto cuddled up into Sasuke's arms but it just felt wrong and empty. 'Nobody knows that we are involved like this. I am Sasuke's secret lover. I can't stand it when he flirts with those girls, but if I say something Sasuke gets angry and threatens to leave. And Sasuke's eyes look so hallow after sex, it's not love making as much as I want to pretend it is.' Naruto sighs. 'It is slowly killing me from the inside out. I can't even fake my smiles any more. I think people are noticing.' Naruto was too drained to continue thinking about all of this so he passed out.

.........................Two weeks later

'Well it is official it is killing me from the inside out.' Naruto thought while he was sitting in the grass on the top of a cliff looking over Konoha. He coughed up some blood into his hand, looking at it like it was nothing. 'Sasuke's love is like a poison to me. Every kiss, every caress I can feel a little more of me breaking inside.' Naruto wipes his hand in the grass but it does not do any good because more is just going to come up again. 'I wonder if Sasuke knows that he is hurting me or if he just doesn't care.'

Naruto gets up and walks to the edge of the cliff. Looking down he sees people he knows, like Neji walking Hinata back from the market. 'I wonder if Sasuke will miss me. Will he care that it was all his fault? Does it really matter? Will he just find a replacement for me once I am gone? Do I really care? I just want this to end. I just want to step over the edge.' Naruto takes his last step. "Goodbye, Sasuke-koi!"

* * *

Okay so this was going to be a one shot but I am feeling evil and I am going to draw it out. And the plot bunny took a left turn towards the end so this is different from what I had planned. In the next chapter we are going to look a little more at Sasuke.

Sasu: Why are you being so evil to us?!

Amy: It's not my fault! You angered the plot bunny.....But I really do love you guys!

Naru: *tears* You killed me! How could you do that! I thought you loved us!

Amy: -_- Sasu-chan go comfort your boyfriend! I don't have time to deal with his melt down!


	2. Sasuke

Suicide

By: Amy yuy

Chapter 2: Sasuke

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto! Sasuke does......lol

Amy: Well we are back for some more angst! Today we are delving into Sasu-chan's head!

Sasu: Get out of MY HEAD!

Amy: Sasu-chan, Where is Naru-chan? I told you to bring him with you! I am ready to start the fic!

Sasu: He said that he wanted to stay in bed because he did not want to be killed again....*smirk*

Amy: Well you better go get him and tell him he isn't dead yet because we are looking at from your point of view! *Naru and Sasu reappear, Naru is clutching Sasu around the waist in a death hold* *Sigh* On with the Show!

***************

'Why did I have to hurt him like that! I should go back and explain..' Sasuke thought as he walked towards his apartment. 'But knowing the idiot he will say we can create our own destiny. But it is a fact that everyone I love ends up dead. And I do not want that to happen to him.' Sasuke sighs as he looks up at the full moon.

"And if I tell him I love him then it is like a death sentence. No I can't do that! I must make him think it is only sex to me.' Sasuke thought he had it all figured out. He just was not going to tell Naruto how he felt. "No one can ever know!"

**************

"Hey, Sasuke! Want to go for a walk? It is so nice outside!" Naruto said while plastering a huge smile on his face.

"Where will we go?" Sasuke said looking up from his book.

"How about the cliff above the Hokage's Heads!" Naruto pulled Sasuke towards the door.

"Ok, but only for a little while." Sasuke conceded. He would enjoy this, and it was just a walk.

They made their way up the cliff, not really seeing anyone else on the way. So they held hands much to Sasuke's distaste.

"I love it up here! I can always clear my head because it is so peaceful!" Naruto said as he ran to the edge of the cliff. "And you can see everything from up here!"

"Do you come up here often?" Sasuke tried to sound indifferent.

"Yes, I like to lay up here and think sometimes. Plus my head will one day be carved into the cliff! So I might at well get use to it!" Naruto said laughing.

****************

'I wonder where Naruto has been going lately." Sasuke pondered while he waited for Naruto to return from his errands. 'He goes out every Tuesday at the same time. And he has been looking paler.'

Sasuke walks into Naruto's room and sees a note on his pillow. He opens it up and reads it:

_Dear Sasu-koi,_

_ I love you so much but by the time you find this I will be gone. I have gone somewhere to think and say goodbye to everything. _

_I hope you can find someone who you will love as much as I love you! Goodbye my one and only Sasuke. I have no more to give!_

_Naruto_

Sasuke drops the letter and runs out the door. 'A place to think and say goodbye, he must be on top of the cliff! He only left ten minutes ago, I should be able to catch up to him!' Sasuke raced through the streets of Konoha, not even paying attention to who or what was in the way.

He sees Naruto standing up and walking towards the edge of the cliff. He is on the other side of the feil but he can see the blood on Naruto's hands. 'What has he done to himself!?' He runs as fast as he can. Naruto is on the edge starring down at the village. 'Please, do not jump!!!!!'

Naruto takes that last step just before Sasuke can reach him. Sasuke flings himself off the cliff right after Naruto. "NARUTO! I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke shouts as he goes over the cliff.

******************

Okay so I was going to keep going but this seemed like a good spot to end it. It was only going to be two chapters but now the plot bunny has taken over and I will see if I can keep it at three chapters. But it might get away from me again. lol. Review! Please!

Naru and Sasu: YOU KILLED US BOTH!!!!!!!

Amy: Don't hurt me! You said you did not want to be separated so there! Stupid men can't make up their minds!


	3. Destiny

Suicide

By: Amy Yuy

Chapter 3: Destiny

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.

Amy: My internet is not working so instead of throwing my laptop out the window I am working on this! Naru-chan! Sasu-chan!

Sasu: What? you killed us why do you need us?

Amy: -_- Just get going! *sigh* Men...I don't know how anyone can stand them!

Sasuke jumps over the cliff after Naruto. Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and immediately send chakra to his feet, and pulls Naruto to his chest and races back up the cliff to the top. Sasuke puts Naruto down gently and sits next to him.

"Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Did you cut your self?" Sasuke says between pants.

"I am okay. How did you know where to find me?" Naruto asked while he looked at Sasuke. 'How did he get here so fast? Why did he bother saving me?'

"Well you said you like to think up here so I figured this was where you would come..." Sasuke was beginning to breath normally again. "Why is there blood on your hand? What happened?"

"Oh that, um, I am sick. I have been coughing up blood for three weeks now. The doctors say it is stress related..." Naruto trailed off at the end.

'He has been hiding this from me for three weeks. That must be where he has been going on his errands.' Sasuke was shocked that he had not even realized that the one he loved was so sick. "Is there anything they can do for you? Is there anything I can do?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock, he could not believe that Sasuke was so worried over his fuck toy. "Why would you be so worried about me? I am just a fuck buddy right?" Naruto spat out while looking away from Sasuke.

'I have hurt him. I should tell him, but if I do he will die. But he is already dyeing.' Sasuke warred with himself. "Your not a fuck buddy to me. I can see that this is my fault. It seems it is too late already. Even though I did not say it out loud it seems that my curse is killing you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in out right shock. 'Is he saying...? No I am reading too much into it.' "What curse?"

Sasuke sighed. "The curse where everyone I love dies." Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you saying that you love me? Why didn't you talk to me about this?" Naruto was finally beginning to understand why Sasuke had acted the way he had.

"I didn't want my curse to kill the most important person in my life." Sasuke finally admitted to Naruto.

"No curse is ever going to kill me! Sasuke, I love you! And nothing will ever tear us apart!" Naruto said as he threw himself at Sasuke.

"I love you, too! You knucklehead!" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around his meaning of life.

Hmmm that turned out very sappy...I must be PMSing. Please review!


End file.
